Researches into environment-friendly vehicles such as a fuel cell vehicle which discharges only water have been actively conducted due to a global warming phenomenon or the like.
Referring to FIG. 1, a fuel cell vehicle includes a fuel cell stack S generating electricity to provide electrical energy. An air supplying system 10, a hydrogen supplying system 20, and a cooling system 30 are separated from each other in order to generate the electricity in the fuel cell stack.
The air supplying system 10 has a humidifier 12 humidifying fuel and air, and supplying the humidified fuel and air to the fuel cell stack S. An air blower 14 supplies the air containing oxygen to the humidifier 12. The air blower 14 has a filter 16 for removing foreign materials of external air and an air compressor for compressing the air and providing the compressed air to the humidifier 12.
The hydrogen supplying system 20 has a hydrogen supplying tank 22 for supplying hydrogen, a hydrogen supplying valve 24 for adjusting a hydrogen supply amount, a hydrogen re-circulator 26 for re-circulating some of the hydrogen supplied into the fuel cell, and the like.
The cooling system 30 is provided with a radiator 34 including a radiator fan 32 for radiating heat of a coolant, and a thermostat 36 for adjusting an amount of a supplied coolant, and the like.
The fuel cell vehicle further includes a fuel cell load device 40 to prevent an excessive voltage rise at the time of charging the electricity.
When there is a failure in the fuel cell system, the fuel cell vehicle as described above runs using only a limited battery amount available in a high voltage battery. In this case, since a battery capacity is restrictive, a driving time and a driving distance may be limited.
However, in the fuel cell vehicle according to the related art, an electronic coolant pump constantly operates in order to cool electronic components including a Bi-directional High voltage DC-DC converter (BHDC) and a Low voltage DC-DC converter (LDC) when driving by the high voltage battery, thus consuming an unnecessary stage of charge (SOC).
Therefore, it is necessary to decrease consumption of the SOC when the failure occurs in the fuel cell vehicle.
The matters described as the related art have been provided only for assisting in the understanding for the background of the present disclosure and should not be considered as corresponding to the related art known to those skilled in the art.